Jealous Twitter
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


Jealous Twitter

Main Cast : WonKyu

Other Cast : Member Super Junior

Genre : Romance

Rate : T-M sedikit

Authoor : EvilKyute

**WARNING : MALEXMALE, YAOI, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), EYD, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU HAL-HAL TIDAK JELAS LAINNYA. JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN MENIGGALKAN FF INI SEBELUM ADA NIAT MEMBERIKAN FLAME.**

Terlihat dorm Super Junior sangat sepi, wajar karena ini sudah larut malam jam yang bertengger didinding menunjukkan pukul 01.45 wita. Member Super Junior sudah terlelap dikamar mereka masing-masing akibat aktifitas seharian yang cukup menguras tenaga, tapi tidak dengan kamar didorm lantai 11 yaitu kamar Kyumin. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang sibuk membolak-balikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Ia tampak gusar sudah berapa kali memejamkan mata dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Namun, tetap tidak bisa.

"Hhh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat bangun dari tidurnya bersandar ditiang tempat tidur memandang hyung kesayangannya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aish…kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Wonnie _pabbo_ "

Drrt…Drrt

Terdengar getaran hp Kyuhyun yang terletak dimeja nakas dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambilnya melihat siapa yang dengan berani mengganggunya malam-malam seperti ini. Saat melihat nama sipenelpon, Kyuhyun langsung mereject panggilan tersebut dan tidak lupa menonaktifkan hpnya. Sepertinya, ia sedang marah dengan sipenelepon tadi.

"Jangan harap aku memaafkanmu dengan mudah" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Apakah itu betul Kyu? Kita lihat saja nanti.

~~~~~~1013~~~~~~

"Minnie-ah mana Kyunnie kenapa tidak sarapan bersama?" tanya Leeteuk leader Super Junior yang sama sekali tidak melihat magnae evilnya itu ikut sarapan. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul dimeja makan menikmati sarapan pagi hasil dari masakan Ryeeweok sebelum memulai aktivitas kembali.

"Kyunnie masih tidur hyung sepertinya dia begadang lagi semalam" jawab Sungmin masih asyik dengan sarapannya.

"Aku rasa Kyunnie sedang ada masalah" ucap Yesung yang memang merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Masalah?" tanya Haehyuk bersamaan.

"_Ne_, kalian tidak lihat? Kyu sering menyendiri belum lagi wajahnya selalu terlihat murung walaupun dia kadang tersenyum."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon?" tambah Shindong.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Leeteuk mulai penasaran.

"Hyung tahu, Siwon pernah update twitter dengan gambar yang akan ciuman dipantai dengan seorang yeoja! Yah kita tahu itu adegan dalam dramanya tapi apa Kyunnie bisa mengerti seperti kita?".

"Bukan itu saja Shindong hyung, Siwon hyung juga pernah update twitter yang gambarnya dia sedang berbelanja disupermaket dengan teman mainnya didrama tapi Siwon menulis sedang berbelanja dengan istri". tambah Ryeeweok.

"Hmm…aku rasa Kyu cemburu pada Siwon" tebak Euhnyuk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" instruksi sebuah suara dari belakang sontak mereka langsung pucat pasi.

"Em..eh…kau sudah bangun Kyu?" tanya Sungmin gugup sedang yang lainnya pura-pura sibuk dengan makanan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya berjalan kelemari pendingin mengambil sebotol air lalu kembali menuju kamarnya. Mereka yang melihat menatap heran kelakuan Kyuhyun 'Apa Kyunnie sedang bermimpi' pikir mereka.

"Sepertinya Kyunnie benar-benar ada masalah"

"Sebaiknya hubungi Siwon mungkin kita akan tahu apa penyebabnya". Usul Sungmin dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya kecuali sang Leader.

"Siwon pasti sibuk kalau sekarang, kita tunggu saja dia besok".

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian sebentar lagi manajer akan datang" titah Leeteuk pada maknaenya.

"_Ne_ hyung" sahut mereka serempak.

~~~~~~1013~~~~~~

"Kau kenapa Siwon?" tanya teman main acting Siwon yang bernama Mei (namanya asalan aja cos g tau).

"Aku tidak apa – apa"

"Tapi aku melihat kau akhir-akhir ini tidak bersemangat apa ada masalah?" tanya Mei lagi.

"…"

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa mungkin ini urusan pribadimu. Tapi, aku harap kau bisa membedakan yang mana kerjaan dan yang mana urusan pribadi. Aku hanya tidak mau kau ditegur sutradara maupun produser kita."

"Terima kasih"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan masalahmu agar syuting kita cepat selesai. Aku juga lelah harus mengulang acting itu berulang-ulang karena kau selalu melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku mengerti _Mianhae _sudah merepotkanmu"

"Aku pergi dulu kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku."

"_Gomawo_ Mei-Mei"

"Sama-sama"

Setelah Mei-Mei pergi Siwon menatap layar hpnya dengan pandangan sendu, yang Siwon tatap adalah wallpapernya dengan gambar Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa baby? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" gumam Siwon pada diri sendiri sambil menatap gambar Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah"

"_Ne_?"

"Kita akan pulang besok syutingmu ditunda selama seminggu." Ucap Manager Jung yang saat ini mengatur jadwal Siwon selama di Taiwan.

"_Wae_?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia senang karena dapat bertemu Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kata sutradara masih ada yang perlu dipersiapkan dan itu membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih seminggu, lagipula aku melihatmu akhir-akhir ini seperti ada masalah. _Wae?_ apa kau ada masalah dengan namjacingumu itu?" perlu di ingat Manager Jung sangat tahu kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan. Jadi, dia tahu persis jika Siwon uring-uringan tidak semangat seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Kyuhyun seperti menghidariku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya sampai ia berbuat seperti itu". Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Mungkin ada baiknya saat pulang nanti kau tanyakan pada Kyuhyun kenapa ia bersikap begitu padamu. Oh iya, aku sudah pesan tiket ke seoul jam 2 siang kita berangkat jangan sampai kau lupa".

"_Ne_ hyung aku akan siap-siap sekarang".

~~~~1013~~~~

"Teuki hyung, apakah tidak bisa beristirahat sebentar? Aku lelah" keluh Ryeweeok merebahkan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan peluh keringat, karena sejak tadi Super Junior berlatih untuk lagu baru mereka yang ada di album ke 6. Leeteuk yang mendengar keluhan dongsaengnya mengintruksi agar member yang lain segera istirahat.

Mendengar leader mereka menyuruh istirahat mereka pun dengan senang hati langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka dilantai dan sebagiannya ada yang ketoilet dan minum atau

makan. "Rasanya tulangku ingin patah" ucap Shindong. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shindong. Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, tapi tidak menemukan magnaenya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ah, apa kau melihat Kyu?"

"_Ani _hyung"

"Kemana anak itu?"

"Biar aku meneleponnya" Yesung mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan segera menelepon Kyuhyun. "_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan tekan angka 1 untuk merekam pesan anda_"

"Hyung, hpnya tidak aktif"

"_Aigoo_…kemana Kyunnie? Padahal kita masih harus latihan"

"Mungkin dia ada ditoilet hyung" kata Sungmin tapi Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku baru saja dari toilet dia tidak ada".

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar mencarinya. Hyung tidak mau Kyu kenapa-kenapa" member Suju terpaksa berpencar mencari Kyuhyun walau masih dalam keadaan letih akibat latihan. Padahal Kyuhyun tadi ada bersama mereka kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kyunnie, aktifkan hp mu!" gumam Sungmin yang kelihatan panik dongsaeng kesayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sementara Member Suju sedang sibuk mencari Kyuhyun dilain tempat Siwon baru sampai didorm sedangkan manajer Jung sudah pulang keapartemennya sendiri. Tampak Siwon sedang berdiri didepan pintu dorm memencet kode password agar bisa masuk.

"Haaaahhh…ini sungguh melelahkan" ucap Siwon entah pada siapa sambil membawa covernya ke kamar. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati ruang tv, ia seperti melihat seluet seseorang yang sedang tiduran disofa. Karena penasaran Siwon berjalan mendekati sofa itu betapa senangnya ia, ternyata orang itu adalah KyuhyunNYA yang selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya uring-uringan. Dan juga membuat kelimpungan hyung-hyungnya diluar sana karena mencarinya yang diduga hilang. Ckckck.

Siwon duduk dilantai samping sofa sementara wajahnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang tertidur pulas tanpa menyadari keberadaan Siwon. Siwon menjulurkan tangannya membelai lembut pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang tampak kemerahan. Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sangat sensitive pada sentuhan sekecil apapun membuka matanya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat namjacingunya a.k.a Choi Siwon berada didepannya bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Baby" bisik Siwon tangannya masih terus membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang kini sepenuhnya sadar menepis tangan Siwon kasar bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi, baru selangkah Siwon mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa denganmu Kyunnie? Apa salahku sampai kau sengaja menghindariku? Katakan padaku baby, hyung tidak tenang kalau kau seperti ini" Kyuhyun hanya diam saja menundukkan wajahnya. Siwon yang memang pada dasarnya sabar dan lemah lembut merengkuh pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, jari tengah dan jari telunjuk Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku baby? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa baby baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi dengan diliputi kekahwatiran. Kyuhyun masih tetap diam, tapi embun-embun di kedua mata Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku membencimu hyung, kenapa hyung pulang? Sekarang hyung bahagia kan dengan istrimu itu? Siwon menatap heran Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu baby? Istri? Sejak kapan hyung mempunyai istri?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis sementara kedua matanya masih memandang Siwon yang juga sedang memandangnya. Sebenarnya Siwon menahan hasratnya dalam-dalam melihat wajah namjacingunya yang benar-benar menggoda. Oke stop Siwon ini sedang dalam keadaan darurat jangan berpikiran mesum.

"Semua orang bahkan fansmu sudah mengetahui kalau kau mempunyai istri, sampai hyung mengantarnya berbelanja di supermarket. Belum lagi hyung memperlihatkan foto hyung berchmmmffff" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Siwon seketika membungkam bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon tak tahan mendengar Kyuhyun membicarakan hal yang tak perlu dicemburui. Padahal itukan hanya gambar dan ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menulis kata itu saat mengupload gambar itu di twitternya. KyuhyunNYA ini benar-benar polos hanya gara-gara itu ia cemburu, ngambek menyebabkan ia tidak konsen dengan drama yang dibintanginya.

Kyuhyun meremas kemeja depan Siwon membiarkan Siwon melumat bibirnya tanpa balasan darinya. Siwon melepaskan ciumannya beralih mengecup sayang kening Kyuhyun. Kemudian memeluknya erat menghirup aroma apel mint yang menguar dari tubuh dan perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Siwon sungguh merindukan wangi ini yang hanya ada pada Kyuhyun.

"Baby dengarkan hyung, hyung hanya mengucapkannya sekali" Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon. "Hyung hanya mencintaimu sampai kapanpun cinta ini hanya untukmu entah aku berada dibelahan dunia sekalipun hati ini tetap padamu. Disetiap nafasku selalu berhembus nama mu, orang yang sangat hyung cintai. Aku juga sudah merencanakan akan melamarmu baby dalam waktu dekat ini menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku". Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar dalam pelukan Siwon setelah mendengar ucapan tulus Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah manis Kyuhyun yang masih diam atau masih terkejut dengan kata-kata Siwon tadi. "_Saranghae_, tetaplah bersamaku baby. Hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpamu". Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun turun ke kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam lidah Siwon membersihkan air mata Kyuhyun yang lolos turun dari matanya, lalu ciuman Siwon turun dihidung mancung Kyuhyun beralih mengecup pipi chubby Kyuhyun bergantian dan yang terakhir bibir merah Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat Siwon ketagihan akan rasa manisnya.

CUP~~

Pertama-tama Siwon hanya mengecupnya dan mendiamkannya bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun. Tapi, tak berselang 1 menit bibir Siwon bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih diam tak membalas ciuman Siwon, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya justru ciuman ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Enggghhh" Kyuhyun mendesah saat Siwon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya meminta akses untuk masuk dalam gua hangatnya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Siwon untuk menjelajahi gua hangat Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Lidah Siwon mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain atau membalas ciumannya dan langsung menghisap lidah Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ahh…enggghh" erang Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadinya hanya didada Siwon merambat naik keleher belakang Siwon. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya disana dan menariknya agar ciuman Siwon lebih dalam. Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman Siwon bahkan ciuman yang tadinya hanya biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Bertempur ? siapkah pemenangnya dalam adu lidah dan ternyata Kyuhyun harus mengalah dari semenya yang memang sudah ahli dalam berperang lidah ?.

Tangan kiri Siwon memeluk erat pinggang ramping Kyuhyun sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerilnya ditubuh Kyuhyun entah mencari apa. "Woooonnnn….aaahhh" Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan ciumannya untuk mendesah ketika Siwon memelintir nipple Kyuhyun dari balik kemejanya. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun membuat empunya bergetar. "Aku merindukanmu baby" bisik Siwon seduktif ditelinga Kyuhyun. "_Bogoshipoyo_ Wonnie~~~" ucap Kyuhyun manja.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengangkat Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Setelah masuk Siwon tidak menguncinya agar tidak ada pengganggu yang masuk sembarangan, Siwon meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut di kasur king size miliknya kemudia menindihnya. Tidak memakan waktu lama Siwon kembali melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak. Kyuhyun meremas pelan rambut Siwon menikmati lumatan-lumatan bibir Siwon dibibirnya.

"Tidak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Siwon disela-sela lumatannya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun mengizinkan Kyuhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ciuman Siwon turun keleher putih mulus Kyuhyun, mengecupnya, menjilat, dan menghisapnya kuat lalu menggigit-gigitnya dengan pelan sehingga menciptakan kismark dileher putih Kyuhyun, sedang tangan Siwon berusaha melepas kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesah menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

Setelah puas member kismark dileher Kyuhyun ciuman Siwon turun kenipple merah Kyuhyun yang sudah tampak menegang. Siwon mengulum nipple Kyuhyun kuat seperti anak bayi, sedang tangan kirinya memelintir nipple kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh…hyuu…aaahh..hyung" Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan tangannya meremas rambut Siwon untuk meminta lebih. Tangan kanan Siwon meremas junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celana jins yang dapat kita tahu juga sudah menegang.

Siwon bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga naked lalu kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun, mencium bibir Kyuhyun kasar tangannya mencoba melepas celana jins Kyuhyun hingga terlepas lalu boxer dan celana dalam Kyuhyun. Kini mereka berdua telah sama-sama naked. Siwon kembali mengulum nipple Kyuhyun lalu membuat kismark didaerah dada Kyuhyun turun keperut rata Kyuhyun, hingga pandangannya sampai ke junior mungil ? Kyuhyun yang menegang.

Siwon mengecup ujung junior Kyuhyun bermaksud menggodanya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendesah tak karuan, tangannya mencengkeram bad cover hingga tak berbentuk. "Enngggghh…hyung…aahh..jangan menggodaku" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela desahannya. Siwon tersenyum lalu dengan sekali lahap junior Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya didalam mulut hangat Siwon.

SKIIIIPP

Dilain tempat member Super Junior masih sibuk mencari Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui apa yang dilakukan magnae evilnya di dorm dengan Siwon. "Hyung sebaiknya kita pulang, mungkin Kyu ada di dorm" usul Shindong yang kini sudah letih mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" mereka pun kembali kedorm dan pastinya akan mendapatkan kejutan yang dapat mengakibatkan yah entahlah author tidak bisa memastikan itu apa.

Sesampainya didorm mereka langsung masuk untuk beristirahat, tapi saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk melewati kamar Siwon mereka mendengar suara desahan-desahan nikmat yang pastinya itu suara WonKyu.

"_Ahhh…faster hyuuuung…ooouuuuhhh…more…_"

Haehyuk pun berlari mencari keberadaan Leadernya untuk memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun telah ditemukan. "Hyuuuung…Teuki hyung" teriak Haehyuk bersamaan. Member lain yang mendengar memandang heran duo couple tak jelas itu #plakk.

"_Waeyo_? Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Kyunnie…Kyunnie"

"Ada apa dengan Kyunnie?"

"Tidak bisa dijelaskan, mari kami tunjukkan hyung" Donghae menarik tangan Leeteuk seenaknya membawanya menuju kamar Siwon diikuti member yang lain. Leeteuk hanya menatap bingung melihat tingkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Setelah sampai didepan kamar Siwon, Leeteuk dan member yang lainnya yang tadi ikut membelalakkan mata ketika mendengar suara desahan didalam.

"YAK…KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR" teriak Leeteuk menggelegar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan keras membuat member yang lainnya terkejut. Tapi, tidak berlaku untuk pasangan WonKyu yang sedang ber 'this and that', pasangan itu tetap melakukan kegiatannya. Yang benar saja dia dan member lainnya sibuk mencari keberadaan anak evilnya, ternyata si magnae tak tahu diuntung itu sedang melakukan hugungan iya-iya dengan namjacingunya. Poor Leeteuk.

END

#HAPPY WONKYU DAY# teriak pake toa'

OMG…senang banget dah hari ini, hari yang ditunggu para WKS tercapai juga. Dan dengan hari bahagia ini aku membuat ff oneshoot bt WKS. Sedikit ada ehm..ehmnya sih walaupun di skip. Mianhae otak buntu bt fic nc gr2 kerjaan numpuk.

Semoga suka dengan fic ini jangan lupa koment yach #pupy eyes.


End file.
